


【带卡|止鼬】ABO - 好爸爸坏爸爸

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22789132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: 五代目土 X 暗部卡， 双暗部止鼬。神威组vs哲学组巅峰对决。木叶第一届带娃大赛正式开赛。既然禁止套娃，不如安心带娃。
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	【带卡|止鼬】ABO - 好爸爸坏爸爸

木叶忍者学校向来人才辈出，历代学生中不乏青年才俊，这一届首屈一指的天才忍者非宇智波花子莫属 — 一个才貌双全的六岁小女孩，扎着两条细细的羊角辫，一双水汪汪的大眼睛灵动有神，左眼可以发动镜天地转，右眼可以发动枷杭之术，两眼轻轻一眨，便能让全村少年为之神魂颠倒，引千军万马尽折腰，称霸忍校独领风骚。

大家都觉得“花子”这个名字配合她高贵的气质极其违和，而事实上，这个名字的第一候选人确实并非花子本人。早在二十多年前，六岁宇智波鼬得知自己要有一个“妹妹”的时候，兴奋的彻夜未眠，苦思冥想怎样高端大气的名字才能配得上他尚未出世的妹妹。第二天他捂着扑通乱跳的小心脏跑去找他爸妈，扎眼的频率一分钟高达180多下：

“妹妹叫花子好吗？”

“小鼬喜欢就好。”富岳和美琴对长子温柔的点点头，挥挥手把他打发走了。

事与愿违，生出来的是个弟弟。名字叫佐助。

时过境迁光阴荏苒，一个反复推敲，精挑细选的名字被珍藏了二十多年之后，终于回收再利用安置在女儿身上，好算没有浪费鼬的一番苦心。

花子的另一位爸爸宇智波止水宠溺自家Omega是出了名的，听闻女儿名字来由，只是淡然笑道：

“歪名好养。”

*

同为宇智波，花子的同桌宇智波鸢的自身条件一言难尽，在此需要用一个小故事举例说明。

宇智波鸢刚刚出生的时候，卡卡西时常收到周遭同事朋友铆足了劲释放善意的赞美。

“鼻子眼睛清爽秀气，长得好像你！”  
“手长腿长，长得好像你！”  
“白白嫩嫩，长得好像你！”

当爹的听到这样的话自然是美到心里去，对着自己精心制造的杰作上瞧下看，一番沾沾自喜的赏视。不过孩子渐渐长开之后，长出了锐气冲天的黑头发，长出了稚气俊俏的小圆脸，长出了一对萌里带凶的眼睛。

大家的评价继而转化为：

“这孩子脑子灵光，遗传了你！”  
“施术架势不凡，遗传了你！”  
“性格温柔腼腆，遗传了你！”

孩子长了六年了，诸如此类的评价也随着时间直线下滑。现如今，面对一个头顶橙色风镜，身穿藏蓝色运动衣，扶老奶奶过马路的路上会莫名迎风流泪，忍术练得歪七扭八还五行缺雷，睁着一对徒有其表却没有实际功能的写轮眼，四处胡乱喷火的炸毛刺猬头小朋友，木叶村民只会直言不讳的说：

“豪火球欠了些火候，不比五代目那般炉火纯青。”  
“笑起来有点软萌，缺了一股火影大人桀骜不驯的A气……”

对于小鸢和带土的“大家一起来找茬”，分明就是鸡蛋里面挑骨头。木叶众村民把骨头渣都挑干净之后，最终只得对宇智波强大的基因感慨万分 — 宇智波鸢就像是用写轮眼把宇智波带土里里外外复制粘贴了一遍，连“吊车尾”吊的都是同一辆车。

他的父亲，多年来身处宇智波一族食物链最底端的宇智波带土，凭借一己之力成功创造了一个新的底端，突破自我刷新了卑微的下限，不断探索着更深的深渊。

*

近朱者赤近墨者黑。别的家长都想让自己的孩子和花子交朋友，唯独宇智波鸢的某位家长，对于小鸢和花子天真无邪两小无猜的友情重重阻挠，甚至不惜调动整个暗部对小鸢围追堵截，全方位多角度干涉他的私生活。

今天下午，五代目火影收到暗部传来的可靠小道消息，说小鸢和花子在下学的路上拉着小手肩并肩一起走。

报信者话音未落，五代目已经通过一个怒火冲天的神威漩涡穿梭到忍校门口。

小鸢看见爸爸来了，慌忙收起拉着花子的手，一本正经的背在身后，两条腿哆哆嗦嗦惊慌失措的后退几步，眼帘低垂，视线乖巧的落在鞋尖上，一只脚在地上来回摩挲。

带土二话不说，抓起小鸢运动服的领子，一手把他领了三尺高。小鸢两条小细腿在空中一通乱蹬，嗷嗷求饶。

“走！跟我回家！”带土把小鸢扔到地上，拖着他往家走。

“爸，为啥我不能跟花子玩？”小鸢揉着皱巴巴的衣领，跌跌撞撞跟着带土足下生风的步伐，可爱的五官拧成一团，一脸大写的委屈。

“因为花子他爸是止水。”带土一字一顿的说，“ **你爸是我。** ”

*

宇智波带土对于宇智波止水的积怨源远流长，怨念产生的因素纷繁复杂，导火索大概可以追溯到七年前的一次家庭聚会。那场聚会的初衷是庆祝宇智波带土荣升火影，然而作为聚光灯下的主角，带土不仅在牌局上将口袋里全部资产转让给了止水，在各种助兴小游戏上一败涂地，临近末尾的掰手腕环节还被止水压制的无力还手……

这火影当的，简直太糟心！

带土咽不下这口气，联合卡卡西与止水和鼬约战，准备来一场真枪实战的2v2硬核夫夫花样混合双打，以证明自己真实的实力。

卡卡西和鼬抱着切磋技术交流心得的心态应邀出征，一贯向往和平的止水见拉群架三缺一，也不忍坏了大家高昂的兴致，莞尔一笑欣然应战。

虽然形式上是2v2团战，但显而易见，核心矛盾聚焦在止水和带土身上。一个月黑风高之夜，“宇智波一族最强”vs“宇智波一族吊车尾”的对决，在木叶著名是非之地第三演练场如火如荼拉开战幕。

四个人六只写轮眼整整齐齐开出纹路各异的万花筒，激荡的查克拉汹涌澎湃，肃飒的杀气令人血脉喷张，那阵势仿佛集结了全忍界至高无上的力量。

战斗随着带土一招火遁·豪火球正式开场，霎时间浓烟四起，滔天热浪滚滚袭来。紧接着，火遁·暴风乱舞的巨型炎之蛇显现天幕，在扭曲的时空中嘶嘶吐着燃着火苗的信子。旋涡状的飓风将炎火疾速扩散到演练场边际，火焰照亮了半边夜空，又欲将把另一边暮色统统燃尽。

带土身披火光降落在止水面前，一波气势汹汹的正面进攻却被成群的乌鸦羽翼牢牢挡住。再次黯淡的夜色中，带土用写轮眼捕捉到止水目光中云淡风轻的笑意。

未等笑容散尽，止水一招声东击西的瞬身光速闪到带土背后，擒着一丝漫不经心的戏谑，力道不轻不重，位置不偏不倚，一掌拍在带土御神袍赫然“火影”二字上。同是空间转移，相形之下，带土发动神威传送显然慢了半个节拍，使他在传送的半途被止水拍的卡了壳。虽然没有受到货真价实的物理攻击，但他一身耀武扬威的气焰被击成了灰飞烟灭的残渣，豪言壮语支离破碎，幻化成一声气壮山河的哀嚎。

“嗷！！”

演练场彼端，卡卡西与鼬的交战也在雷鸣火光之中进入了白热化的焦灼，忍术，体术，幻术，华美而精湛的术式接连不断，刀光剑影风起云涌，堪称忍界行走的教科书。当带土的哀嚎抵达第二战场的时候，卡卡西雷遁的光狼刚刚挡下鼬的分身爆破，此时两人手中各持数支手里剑，寒光闪闪蓄势待发。

超高分贝的声波击打着卡卡西的鼓膜，声声敲在他心上，传递着只有他能听懂的痛苦。他的心为之牵动，左眼猩红的瞳孔骤然瑟缩，眉宇蹙动之间动作迟缓了片刻。

作为忍者，在战场上绝不能轻易流露感情。这一刻的动容显然让卡卡西暴露了破绽，心思缜密的鼬自然不可能放过这样的机会，他趁虚而入，将手中兵器尽数抛出，以出神入化的手里剑法在卡卡西的衣服上划出数道形状精妙的豁口，却丝毫没有触及皮肤，让卡卡西看似伤痕累累实则毫发无伤。

“前辈，承让！”

卡卡西无心应战，飞速结印在二人之间筑起一道土流壁的高墙，随即以迅雷之势奔赴带土身边，急切的问道：

“怎么了带土？受伤了吗？”

带土撤到墙角，拍了拍御神袍上的灰尘，专心致志的整理仪容仪表。他原本只是虚张声势吼一嗓子，即刻准备咸鱼翻身以利再战，但是当他看见卡卡西的形象之后就彻底丧失了战斗力，一屁股坐在了地上 — 卡卡西黑色的紧身衣细致入微的勾勒着健硕的身形，上布满了斑驳的裂缝，大片雪白的肌肤在碎布中肆无忌惮的暴露着，腹股沟之处画龙点睛的破洞让他紧致的人鱼线若隐若现，面罩也松松垮垮有些脱落，早已藏不住脸颊上诱人的薄汗和一丝暧昧不明的绯红，随着他胸口一起一伏，急促的呼吸带着清冽的信息素的味道深深浅浅扑打在自己身上。

而站在卡卡西的视角，自然不会看到这番大好春色，只见带土疲软的迟迟起不来身，甚至干脆躺在了地上。于是他连忙屈膝跪在带土身上，双手紧紧扶上带土肩膀。

“疼么？”

不问还好，卡卡西这样柔声细语的一讲，讲的带土心头发烫浑身发痒，脑子里一件正经事都装不下，只记得前一天晚上二人在卧室意乱情迷的对话。

*

“明天我跟止水打架，打赢了你要奖励我！”

“还没赢就开始邀功了……”

“我一定会赢的。”

“嗯……如果你赢了，你可以像《亲热天堂》大结局里面写的那样对我……”

“真的假的？！那……万一我要是输了呢？”

“那……止水把你弄的有多疼，你就可以把我弄到有多疼……”

*

记忆的画面与眼前卡卡西的身影重合，三维立体的碾碎了带土残存的斗志，他对于止水的深仇大恨瞬间被更加强大的爱意吞噬，现在只想神威传送回自己家卧室。

“停停停！都给我歇着！老子不打了！”

既然带土倒地叫停，止水也没有必要再打下去，只是站在一旁安静的等待鼬回来。

破解土流壁花费了鼬一些时间，当他与其他三人会合的时候，只见带土四仰八叉躺在地上气喘吁吁，卡卡西衣衫褴褛跪坐在带土身上一脸惊慌，止水站在一旁一手叉腰，一手半遮着眼睛，从指缝里掩耳盗铃的欣赏着一出三流言情动作戏。不知情者还以为神威组当下翻脸起了内讧，亲手给哲学组送了人头。

鼬不明所以望向止水：“小叔怎么了？”

止水抿起嘴角抑制着上扬的弧度，唇瓣贴近鼬耳畔，言简意赅的概括了一下带土的窘状：

“土哥硬了……”

鼬脸上浮起一抹红晕，笑的肩膀直抽抽。万万没想到，他们居然用旗木卡卡西以柔克刚，一举帮他们锁定胜局。

对面带土的“分身”此时正以傲人的姿态直指苍穹，嗓门却高过气场，怒目圆睁瞪着止水一通雷霆大发：

“宇智波止水！你居然用我方队友色诱我！胜之不武！不配做我暗部！”

说罢带土拉起卡卡西瞬时遁入神威空间，只剩下他那声怒吼余音绕梁，久久缥缈。

*

按照忍界茬架的规矩，神威组此次惜败理应带土一个人背锅，但众所周知带土的脑回路与全忍界背道相驰，他（把卡卡西那件破了洞的衣服彻底撕成碎片之后）翻脸一个六亲不认，义正言辞对止水进行谴责，说他是心术不正奸诈狡猾的垃圾。

对于带土的“垃圾言论”，止水没有做出任何官方回应，且以“火影大人给我安排了太多任务，我无瑕再为火影大人添堵”为由，礼貌的拒绝了带土之后几次三番茬架的盛情邀约。

这样不屑一顾的沉默和居高临下的拒绝无疑激起了带土更大的愤怒。带土声称，止水撩完就跑，不主动不解释不负责的行为，简直就是不把他堂堂火影放在眼里。

*

君子报仇多少年都不晚。宇智波花子和宇智波鸢带着父辈的恩怨情仇在24小时之内相继诞世之后，新仇旧恨血脉相承，一股脑转移到下一代身上。带土重燃斗志，誓要通过儿子挽回颜面，扬眉吐气重振雄风。

“宇智波鸢！勿忘家耻，振兴宇智波！千万不能跟宇智波花子同流合污！”

带土如此教育道。

小鸢一脸迷惘，似懂非懂的点点头。

一旁的卡卡西扶着额头，生无可恋的叹了一口气，万般无奈的自语：宇智波带土，没有人逼你拼娃，你何必自取其辱……

于是在之后的家庭聚会上，便有了各种强迫自家孩子进行各种才艺表演的精彩环节：

“小鸢，给大家唱个歌！”

“花子，给大家跳个舞！”

“小鸢，给大家表演一个凤仙火！”

“花子，给大家表演一个瞬身之术！”

“小鸢，给大家表演一个雷切烫头！”

“花子，给大家表演一个天照烤串！”

……  
……  
……

“带土！够了。别比了。大家都是一家人，血浓于水，好好过日子不行吗？”

再这样下去，为数不多的宇智波们怕是会产生自相残杀的念头。卡卡西终于按耐不住，竭尽全力维护着濒危物种和岌岌可危的家庭关系。

“卡卡西，你我写轮相通，血肉之交，自然浓于止水那个八竿子打不着的家伙！我们本该同仇敌忾，你怎么胳膊肘往外拐替他说话！”带土振振有词厉声反驳。

卡卡西花了不少功夫也没跟带土解释清楚， **血浓于水里面的“水”，说的不是宇智波止水……**

*

带土尝试给儿子进行正能量爱村主义教育，企图引导正确的价值观，转移小鸢对花子的一片痴心。送小鸢上学的路上，他指着影岩上威风凛凛的头像，讲述着历代火影的丰功伟业。

“你要是胸怀大志不眷恋儿女情长，潜心修炼十几年，山上那块空出来的地方，说不定有你一席之地。”

“我将来长大一定要当火影，保护村子除暴安良！”小鸢明亮的双眸里闪烁着热烈的光芒，满怀期待的看着带土，继而望向远方山上，“ **然后把花子娶回家！** ”

宇智波带土当场崩溃 — 这熊孩子彻底没救了。

历史的悲剧重蹈覆辙。宛如七年前那场阴魂不散的战局，宇智波止水故技重施，再一次用下三滥的“色诱之术”蛊惑人心。

更过分的是，据消息灵通人士透露，卡卡西和鼬最近频繁单独见面，私底下偷偷讨论彩礼和嫁妆的事情，擅作主张把这门不伦之恋的娃娃亲安排上了。

岂有此理！

*

忍校放暑假第一天，带土准备严肃召开家庭会议，劝卡卡西改邪归正，一同商讨宇智波鸢的终身大事。然而大早上刚起床，伸手一摸，枕边佳人不再；推门一瞧，小鸢人去房空。

“我儿子呢？大早上跑哪儿疯去了？！”

“我把他送去夏令营了。”卡卡西把早饭一样样端上餐桌，双手在围裙上抹了一把，从身后环上带土腰间，下巴抵在他肩上，“你不是老嫌他烦嘛，送走了省的你操心。”

“哦？”带土嘴里塞满食物，瓮声瓮气的嘟囔，“你果然懂我。”

“火影大人日理万机，不妨趁此机会放松一下……”

“嗯，说的有道理。”带土的手指顺着暗部的鬓角插进柔顺的银色发丝中。

**-TBC-**

**Author's Note:**

> 灵感来源：有个搞笑改图，土哥和水哥一起练习给娃换尿布，土哥耿直把玩具娃娃脑袋挤爆了。暗部闺蜜卡鼬二人相视无语。  
> 可能有下文，可能没有，我最近脑子不大好使，请见谅。


End file.
